String-mounted peepsights for archery are described in various United States patents, among them being the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,853 Fletcher
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,857 Miller et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,747 Troncoso
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,458 Ernsten
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,976 Saunders
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,747 Morris et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,748 Carlson
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,408 Summers
U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,027 Shaffer et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,896 White
U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,723 Topper, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,390 Bach
A number of these sights, exemplified by the sight described in Saunders U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,186, are mounted between parts of a longitudinally split bow string so that the sight opening can be aligned with the unsplit parts of the bow string. Other sights, exemplified by the sight described in Troncoso U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,747, and Summers U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,408, provide a path by which a bow string is diverted around a sight opening so that the opening can be aligned with the bow string. The latter devices are composed of multiple parts.
A peepsight that is composed of a single, unitary part has the advantages that it can be manufactured easily and inexpensively, and that it is securely held in place when installed on a bow string, but can be installed on, and removed from, a bow string quickly and easily.